


Where My Heart Belongs

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, Jaemin deserves the world, KING JENO!!, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mild Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmates, Uncle Jaehyun, i promise it's coming soon, in the sequel, only a small part at the end, only slightly implied, they love each other so much:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Jeno, next in line for the crown. Jaemin, son of the King's head chef. Fate brought them together, but can it keep them together in this life?The heart knows where it belongs. It will lead me back to you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Where My Heart Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little to none about how the ranking works with royals so please take it lightly:) also the language is definitely modern day and not very "royal-like"
> 
> Just a small warning if it bothers you, Jeno does refer to Jaemin as Queen a few times.
> 
> Palace and wedding visuals posted on twitter for an idea of how gorgeously Jeno and Jaemin are living:)

The wedding is next week and everything is starting to fall in place. Jaemin has been running around the city finalizing the finishing touches, making sure everything is going to be perfect. Just like how he had perfectly planned. A wedding he had always dreamed about with Jeno.

Hanging lights for the garden? Check!

Purple silk table cloths? Check!

Center piece flowers? Check!

———

_It was a rainy summer day, kids in town were all in the streets, crashing through puddles and cooling down in the rain. The two kids in the palace were no different. “Jeno! Come ooon pleeeeaase~ Let’s go outside, it’ll be fun, I promise!”_

_“Nana, you’re going to get sick! We can just sit by the window, or I’ll bring out the puzzle that Uncle Jaehyun just got for us!”_

_“Please, Jeno. Please please pleeaase,” again it was the big watery bunny eyes. Jaemin knew Jeno could never say no to him once he pulled the eyes on him. It has always worked and will always work.  
_

_“FINE. Fine, we’ll go outside, BUT we come back immedieately if I see you start to get cold,” Jeno huffed. He could never win against his Nana._

_They’ve been chasing each other around the garden for who knows how long now. But seeing the smile on Jaemin’s face kicked out all the tiredness in Jeno’s body. He finally used his last burst of energy to tackle Jaemin into the pavillion, but still making sure to cushion the fall with his own body._

_“J-Jenooo, get off me” Jaemin giggled as he was being attacked with tickles._

_“Do you believe in another life? A life after this one?”_

_“Hmm what makes you ask that?”  
_

_“I don’t know. Just thought of it,” Jeno just shrugged. He’s thought about it a lot recently. Thinking about how if Jaemin’s father wasn’t his father’s chef, Jaemin would have never been brought to the palace. If Jaemin never snuck that slice of strawberry cream cake out of the kitchen to him 8 years ago, he would have never been able to ask for the young boy’s name._

_“As long as you’re going to be in my second life with me, then yes, I believe in another life!”_

_“Of course I will.” His beautiful, precious Nana. So full of love and joy that this cruel world doesn’t deserve. He thought his royal status could do anything, he thought he could protect his Nana and his innocence. But as he is growing up, he’s starting to realize that power does not give you everything. It can’t give you happiness. It can’t give you love. Only people can. And for Jeno, that person was Jaemin._

———

_“I want to have a magical wedding like this too, Jen. Look at the pretty flowers and flowy lace dress!”_

_“You’re the prettiest, Nana.”_

_“Jenooo, I’m being serious. I want to get married in a place like this,” Jaemin pouted. They were still young, but they both knew it was soon going to be Jeno’s turn, just like Jaehyun today. He’s currently making rounds to the tables of guests to thank them for coming and receiving their blessings with his signature smile, but only some could tell that the smile never reached his eyes._

_“We- one day, Jaem. One day we will.”_

_“T-together? Will we?”_

_Jeno couldn’t answer. He wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to promise his Nana that they will get married. That they will have pretty flowers at their wedding. That they will have the whole palace decorated in purple because Jaemin said the color purple reminds him of the comfort Jeno brings. But he couldn’t make a promise that he couldn’t keep. At least not in this life._

———

The innocent Jaemin no longer talked about his dream for a wedding with Jeno anymore. Maybe the innocence had disappeared or maybe Jaemin just hid it too well. But he knew very well that the royal family was not going to allow Jeno to marry him. He wasn’t of royal status and he was a man. The two things the royals would never allow. His relationship with Jeno was never made clear because they never felt the need to, but also maybe because neither of them had the courage to bring it up with the King and Queen. They knew their son had befriended the chef’s son, but they never cared to address it. It kept Jeno happy so they just let it be. But Jeno was getting to an age where they had to start thinking about his marriage and his inheritance of the crown.

The wedding is tomorrow and Jaemin has run through his checklist again and again to the point he could probably memorize it. He had heard the news that Jeno was to marry the princess of their neighboring empire. They were a much smaller and weaker empire, so the wedding was more for the benefit of both empires as they would be joining forces through the marriage. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t heartbroken, but he knew this was coming. Jeno was born for the crown and it was destined that his life’s purpose was to serve the empire.

The day Jaemin received the news of the marriage, his heart sank, but he saw it coming. Jeno was the one who told him the news, not wanting Jaemin to hear the word being spread amongst the people and be left in the dark. Jaemin’s response was to volunteer to plan and coordinate the entire wedding. The pain in his heart was going to be permanent, but he still wants the best for his Jeno. Jeno was strongly against it at first, but eventually lost to the bunny eyes again. Jeno is said by the people to be the most powerful King in their empire’s history. Cold, unforgiving, powerful King. But little do they know, it only took one look from his Nana for him to crumble and give in to anything.

Jaemin spent the weeks leading up to the wedding planning for it. Jeno gave him full control over every little detail of the event, so Jaemin took matters into his own hands and crafted a dream wedding. _His_ dream wedding. The pretty flowers. The lace details on the suit and dress. The silk table cloths. The entire palace decorated in purple—the color of Jeno’s comfort. And the wedding cake. A 4-tier strawberry cream cake, just like the one Jaemin stole from the kitchen for Jeno 14 years ago, but this time it’s completely handmade by Jaemin. It was everything he had dreamed of for his own wedding with Jeno. But fate couldn’t allow that. At least not in this life. Deep down, it crushed his heart to be designing _his_ wedding and not _their_ wedding. But every time he saw the samples of the purple silk that would run down the tables, or the purple flowers that would be scattered throughout the garden, it would surround him with the feeling of Jeno. His Jeno.

Jaemin is brought out of his trance when he hears a light knock on his door, “Jaemin…? Are you in there?”

“Yes, come in.”

“Hey…just wanted to stop by since I figured you would still be up,” Jeno slowly closes the door behind him and makes his way towards Jaemin’s desk. As Jeno’s father slowly passed on more responsibilities as the King to Jeno, Jeno requested for Jaemin to continue living in the palace and have a room of his own. As Jaemin started taking over his father’s position as the main chef of the palace, Jeno moved him to an even larger chamber in a building in the palace that was right across the garden facing the building Jeno resided in. It had everything he needed, a study room with all the books he could wish to read, an attached bathroom with a large bathtub for him to relax in, and of course the biggest room in the building that had two large windows revealing the beautiful garden. Not to mention, Jeno assigned him an office room in the main building where Jeno stays as well. He really did not need all this space to himself, but Jeno insisted that he have the best, just slightly short of the King’s chamber that Jeno occupies.

“I’m just finishing up some things for tomorrow. I’ll be heading back to my room soon, you don’t have to worry. I already checked everything through and through, everyone is scheduled to come in tomorrow morning at 7am and-“

“I’m not worried, Nana” Jeno silences him as he places a gentle hand on his left cheek. “I trust you with everything. I know you, you always have everything thought out so thoroughly.” Softness graces Jeno’s features, a soft smile that only Jaemin has seen, warm and affectionate gaze that is only ever directed towards Jaemin.

“It’s your big day tomorrow, my King,” Jaemin slightly giggles as he know the title makes Jeno groan. He rarely refers to Jeno as the King in front of him, mainly because Jeno has mentioned multiple times that it makes them seem distant. Though, Jaemin teases him with the title, theres still a bit of truth in it. _You’re the King of my heart._

“And how I wish I can call you my Queen,” Jeno lets out a bitter laugh. He didn’t want to bring the mood down like this, but his emotions just flowed out the minute he stepped into the presence of Jaemin. Only Jaemin could let the true Jeno out. The Jeno that accidentally gave Jaemin the biggest strawberry dipped in fresh cream from the stolen cake when they were 7, not knowing that Jaemin hated the taste. The Jeno that always made sure to sneak a few sugar cubes from his mother’s tea to give to Jaemin when they met up in the garden. The Jeno who now has his arms wrapped around Jaemin’s waist and head rested on Jaemin’s shoulder, trying hard to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin gently whispered as his left had slowly draws circles into Jeno’s back and right hand combs through his hair to calm him.

“No, it’s not your fault. It’s this life and world that we’re living in and I hate that I can’t do anything to change it.”

“You don’t have to change anything, Jeno. We knew it was going to be like this. You’re the King of the people of this empire. They need you more than I do and you will always have me regardless in what condition. I will always be here.”

“Please. Nana, please. Stay with me.”

“I’m here. Will always be, Jen.”

“No. Tonight. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Jeno, I- You’re getting married tomorrow and there’s a lot for you to do. I can walk with you upstairs to your room but I-“

“Please, Jaem. _Please._ Stay with me tonight.” _For one last time._

The moonlight shines through the parting of the dark curtains, setting a glow around the two bodies entangled in the bedsheets. The night is silent, but the whispered “I love you’s” in between moans echo through the room.

“Jeno…Jeno please. I-I need..”

“Shh, it’s ok. I got you, baby.” Jeno slowly pushes in again as Jaemin’s arms come up to wrap around his neck and legs securing around his waist to pull him closer. He pulls back out again, dragging out the feeling of Jaemin wrapped tight around him, and then grinds back down again, reaching even deeper than before. His thrusts start to speed up as he feels Jaemin relaxing beneath him, but one perfectly angled thrust makes Jaemin tighten again and throw his head back against the soft pillows.

“Ngh..ah- Jeno, m-make me yours..”

“Mine— _my_ Queen…I don’t care what other people say. You’re the Queen of my heart. _Forever_ ,” Jeno whispers as he plants light kisses along the side of Jaemin’s neck down to his collarbone, leaving a trail of marks behind.

“Jeno-ahhh— please..make me remember, please,” Jaemin cries, tears falling and leaving a mark on the satin pillow. He grabs on to Jeno’s neck even tighter, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Jeno leans down to take “I love you forever, my Nana. You’re mine..and I’m yours…tell me.. _please_ tell me you’re mine,” Jeno begs as his thrusts get harder and deeper.

“Yours.. _only yours_ ,” Jaemin whines as he feels closer to the edge. His body is shaking, but it feels so good. It feels so good to belong to Jeno and _only_ Jeno. His head falls back onto the pillow and Jeno leans down with him to chase his lips and swallow his moans. Jeno continues to pound deep into Jaemin, making his body and soul remember who he belongs to. The only thing that slips out of Jaemin’s mouth is a chain of moans along with the chant of Jeno’s name.

With one particularly deep thrust, Jeno spills into Jaemin as he sucks on one spot between Jaemin’s neck and collarbone, marking him inside and out. “I love you, Jaemin. Till the end of this life and into the next.”

Jaemin is too tired to think straight, but feels a warm rush up his body and into his heart. He will continue to love Jeno for the rest of this life and will love again in their next. “I love you, Jeno…I love you, _my King_.”

He can’t tell if he’s already asleep or still awake but too tired to process anything. The soothing circles that Jeno draws onto his lower back confirms that this is all real. That their love is real. The slow rise and fall of the chest and strong heartbeat below his head creates a slow rhythm for him to drift off. He’s pretty sure he’s already asleep when he feels something cold slide onto his finger. “No, Jeno…please. Please don’t do this,” the tears are flowing down his face again. He had fantasized about this moment during countless sleepless, hopeless nights. Dreaming of the day Jeno will be able to slide a ring onto his fourth finger. He imagined how they would get lost in each others eyes as he says “ _yes_ ”. He pictured how Jeno would let out his soft eye smile that only he is blessed to see. He imagined it would be a night of tears, happy tears, with Jeno holding him close, telling him that he doesn’t have to worry anymore because they will always be together. He knew it was just a dream that was only allowed to accompany him during the cold nights alone. He never imagined a ring would actually be put on his finger, but under all the wrong circumstances. There is no question asked where he can respond with “ _yes, I will marry you_ ”, there is no warmth that fills his heart, only tears, bitter tears.

Jeno lets him cry, tightly holding his hand close to his heart, the heart that belonged and will always belong to Jaemin. _Only_ Jaemin. “The ring is one that my father gave to my mother on the night he asked for her hand in marriage. My mother passed it down to me and told me to follow my heart and give the ring to it’s owner. This isn’t a wedding ring, but to me, it’s more than that. It’s the ring to my heart and you have it. You have my everything. Even after tomorrow, _until forever. I love you Na Jaemin.”_

Jaemin only sobs harder. His choked out cries doesn’t allow him to say anything, but he doesn’t have to say anything for them both to know that they will only truly belong to each other.

“In our next life...” Jeno holds a soft smile, but the sadness in his eyes can’t be concealed, “when I find you in our next life...I will tell the whole world how much I love you.”

With that, Jaemin finally lets out a small smile. Jeno always reminds him how beautiful and bright his smile is. How it had the power to light up the whole room and spread happiness to everyone around him. The thought of being able to love freely excites him, but he knows that is forbidden in this life, so he can only wish for that freedom in their next.

“So please,” Jeno reaches to wipe away the tears that are still trickling down Jaemin’s cheek and leaves a kiss on the corner of his lip, “my beautiful, precious Nana...promise me, you’ll wait for me to find you. I will do whatever it takes to get to you in our second life. Before then, please remember...” Jeno’s tears were threatening to fall again, but he knew he couldn’t break, “remember that I love you. Only you. More than anyone in this world. And when we meet again in our next life, I will make up all of our love lost in this life. I will tell you all the words I wasn’t allowed to say. I will tell the world that I want to marry you. I will love you more than I have in this life.”

Jaemin tilts his head up gently placed a kiss underneath Jeno’s jaw line. Jeno closes his eyes, the tears finally escaping his eye. Jaemin pushes off from Jeno’s chest and takes his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing over his cheek bones, catching the fallen tears. He leaves one last lingering kiss below Jeno’s right eye before he settles down beside him, head resting in the crook of his neck.

Things will be different after tomorrow, but their hearts will stay the same. 

In this life, they weren’t meant to love each other. They weren’t meant to be each others. But in another life, nothing will hold them back.

_My heart knows where it belongs. It will find it’s way and lead me back to you._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i'm so sorry if that was sad because ngl i cried a little writing it:( but i promise there will be a sequel and that will be all fluff and happy  
> it's my first time writing smut so please spare me😭  
> i originally was going to write this as post-canon, after their idol career, but that just hurt waaayyy too much i couldn't do it
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading <3 see you in the sequel ;)


End file.
